


[排球少年│宮兄弟] 跟拍到你家

by ngomosumching



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngomosumching/pseuds/ngomosumching
Summary: 雖然CP打宮兄弟但宮治由此至於都沒有出現。現實法律不允許的東西這裡都沒有出現，但如果怕雷到的話也可以現在先走喔。人物屬古館老師，OOC屬我。請不要罵這兩個男孩，他們沒做錯什麼，要罵就罵我吧。然後希望大家多多留言！！我很喜歡跟人聊天and我不會吃人的><沒問題的話LET’S GO！
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 4





	[排球少年│宮兄弟] 跟拍到你家

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然CP打宮兄弟但宮治由此至於都沒有出現。現實法律不允許的東西這裡都沒有出現，但如果怕雷到的話也可以現在先走喔。  
> 人物屬古館老師，OOC屬我。請不要罵這兩個男孩，他們沒做錯什麼，要罵就罵我吧。  
> 然後希望大家多多留言！！我很喜歡跟人聊天and我不會吃人的><  
> 沒問題的話LET’S GO！

「すみません、能夠問一下這個角落放的相片中那個人是誰嗎？ 」  
「那個嘛，是我生命中很重要、最重要的人喔。」

宮侑在與前隊友的飯聚結束後，久違地隻身買醉，連錯過了末班車都不自知。坐在候車亭放空，順便讓自己醒醒酒，朦朧中看見一個男人抬著攝影機朝自己走來。對方說明了自己是「跟拍到你家」的工作人員，希望跟從宮侑到他的家拍攝。宮侑稍稍思考一下，現在自己已經不用顧慮球隊經理的叨擾，便同意了請求。

「我的家裡沒什麼好拍的，請隨意。」  
攝影師拿著機器，暗自猜測著眼前這個俊朗而形象跳脫的前排球選手的家中會有什麼驚喜，甫進門卻發現宮侑家中的擺設極少，除了幾個啞鈴外便無他物。玄關甚至沒有鞋櫃，居家拖鞋、外出用的鞋子和排球鞋就這樣整齊排列著。  
「該怎樣說呢...本來以為宮選手的家中會有許多意想不到的小東西，結果卻是意想不到的簡潔，感覺不太到生活氣息呢。請問是剛搬進來嗎？」  
「不是呢，我自從進黑狼到現在一直住在這裡，算算看也有十五年了。」

「十五年還能保持如此整齊，宮選手真的總是讓人意外呢。」  
攝影師一邊與宮侑閒聊著，一邊拍攝著空白的房間。宮侑想著，十五年算是一段很長的時間嗎？在這十五年間，他從一名職業排球選手成為退居二線的排球教練，從不諳熹飪到學習做飯養活自己，身邊的人轉了又轉，新的臉孔取代了舊的臉孔。一切都變了，但這個房間卻好像永遠不變，使宮侑不禁困惑起來。這十五年好像有了很重大的變化，但又好像一成不變，宮侑都記不清了。

宮侑還是排球選手時，面對鏡頭總是漫不經心的模樣，又喜歡說些隊友都不願捧場的冷笑話，在粉絲感謝日全員女裝時穿著黑狼吉祥物的玩偶服出場，在聯賽時和木兔、日向一起打筋斗。在人們眼中，宮侑是活潑生動的，總是不按常理出牌，但在排球上認真帥氣的舉球和拿到分時的天使笑顏，多變而又純潔。私下的他是否也是個有趣的人呢？在鏡頭後、在家裡又是如何的一個人呢？卻不料他的家中不僅沒有人們擅自想像的亂七八糟，除了排球相關書籍和健身器材後便沒有其他東西。倒是有一個冰箱，宮侑曾經說過自己不喜歡自己下廚，而現在打開冰箱，還是能發現一些食材。

「宮選手的冰箱好空呢，雖然不是沒有東西但食材還是太少了吧。飲料和調味料也是。」  
「是這樣嗎，冰箱是上一個房東留下來的，我個人本來根本沒打算要一個冰箱。我習慣在外出回家後直接買那天會有需要用到的東西，不太習慣買來放著呢，反正最後也是會忘掉。」  
一如既往地，宮侑慵懶地回覆著，掛著一個淺而生疏的微笑。攝影師拿著攝影機向大家展示廚房，只見基本的煮食用具，一人份的餐具器皿整齊孤獨地排列在櫃子裡。一路走到洗手間，也是毫無發現，一支牙刷和一條毛巾孤怜怜地放在一旁，鏡子被抹得乾淨，沒有一點水漬。重新走出客廳，仔細地拍著啞鈴和整齊疊放在一旁的排球書藉。一個黑色的衣櫃靜悄悄地站在角落，打開來是幾件樸素的便服和一套西裝，曾經的隊服整齊疊在最深處。應攝影師的要求將它們攤放在過於遼闊的木質地板並逐一介紹。

黃色的隊服是野狐初中，在那時他確定了自己舉球員的身份；黑色的是稻荷崎，背號為7號的那時他的隊伍在IH拿下亞軍，他成為了全國第一的舉球員；背號為1號時他成為了稻荷崎的隊長，也無憾的劃下多年在學界場上的句點。然後是黑色配上金色設計的黑狼，黑狼是他唯一一隊加盟過的職業排球隊，他為此獻上了自己所有的職排時光；最後是紅色的11號球衣，背負著國家的名譽在世界的賽場，心臟對上是白底配上紅圓，是宮侑的驕傲。宮侑輕輕撫過隊服上的白色數字，流露出不易察覺的溫柔微笑，恰巧被攝影機捕捉下來了。攝影師正想開口，宮侑揉揉嘴角，「不如先看看閣樓如何？」

攝影師只好艱難地捧著攝錄機爬上較為窄小的閣樓，看到一張鋪好的床鋪和床頭的小窗戶，以及床鋪旁的一些書藉。把鏡頭對準書籍，卻發現是有關冥想和睡眠質素的書。  
「還記得和我曾經同隊的翔陽君嗎？這些是他在巴西時的好伙伴，還是他推介給我的。」  
「宮選手在淡出後還是一樣的注重身體管理呢。」  
「並不是這樣的，我失眠也有一段時間了，不看看這些書解決問題可不行呢。」

正當攝影師還在驚訝於宮侑失眠的事實——畢竟運動員十分注重身體管理，有著嚴格的作息規劃，失眠實在是很稀有的事，更何況是持續的失眠。正當攝影師打算開口時，宮侑修長的手指指向天花板，示意鏡頭拍著上面。攝影師把鏡頭緩緩移向上，卻發現在自己頭頂之上並非為天花板，而是比其更為遼闊的星空。宮侑住宅位於黑狼隊專用的運動館附近，算是較為遠離市區而交通仍算方便的優質地段。半郊區意味著光污染相對而言較為輕微，遇著無雲的日子便能輕易地擁抱星空。宮侑把本來遮掩著星星的天花板換成可調節開關的天窗，即使回到一樓還是能看見點點星光灑滿屋裡。

攝影師帶著滿腔疑問將鏡頭移回屋裡，無意間拍到屋內不顯眼的一隅。那個角度可謂是全屋最有生活氣息的一隅，一個小櫃上是一個飯糰和幾個裝著相片的相架。

「すみません、能夠問一下這邊的是？」  
「這是嘛，我曾經交往過的男朋友，在高中時已經開始交往了。」  
「為什麼照片還放在這裡？」  
「我之所以擺這些照片，是因為他已經去世了。人已經死了但我還是忘不了他，所以一直擺在這裡。  
我偶爾會在這裡擺些飯糰給他，他生前很喜歡飯糰的，甚至還自己開了間店。  
他走了7年，5月去世的。想他時我便會抬頭看星星找尋他。每個五月我依然眷戀著他。*  
我是10月5號生的，他也是。我們同歲，本來是要一同老去的，但他卻在30歲前死掉了。」

「兩人是怎樣認識的？」  
「我們是在初中的排球部遇見彼此的。一直到高中成為了令人聞風喪膽的默契組合。  
不要看我這樣，以前我甚至不會踏進廚房，就讓他一個人包辦我的早午晚餐。感覺到他是真的很愛我。雖然房間現在看起來什麼都沒有，但以前我總是故意在家添亂，然後看他佯裝狂怒又乖乖打掃的模樣，每個角落都能看到我們的生活痕跡呢。  
和他在初中相遇，高中交往，成年後同居，這些都是很美好的回憶呢。」

「為什麼分手了？」  
「一樣的年紀，一樣的老家，一樣的出生年月日，你們會覺得這是為什麼？」  
「是命運吧，上天賜的因緣巧合。」  
「我們最開始也是這麼以為的，我們也曾以為是命中注定。不過難道世界真的有這麼多命中注定嗎？該怎麼說呢，不是因緣巧合，也不是命中注定，我們是有血緣關係的。」

「誒...是雙胞胎嗎？」  
「對，差不多就是那樣。一切都不是巧合。  
只有我被母親帶走，他被一對沒有孩子的夫婦收養了。我們一出生就分開了。」  
「父親是大概什麼時候離開呢？」  
「我1歲的時候就離婚了。他們說是性格不合，但當初他們其實並不想結婚吧。」  
「是什麼時候發現的呢？雙胞胎的事。」  
「我剛進職排，他剛從學院畢業時就發現了。具體也說不清了，大概就是那樣吧，拜訪了我的家人和發現我的家庭狀況後便猜得八九不離十了。」  
「宮選手當時是什麼心情...?」  
「很震驚喔，但同時也覺得，果然是這樣呢。自初中已經有的默契，一直到高中成為了『7-11便利店組合』，這些心有靈犀的配合果然不是湊巧。  
我真的很喜歡作為我男朋友的他，我們就像愛著自己一樣愛著對方。完全不想和他分開，雖然我們在一起不會有戶籍的問題，但這是違背倫理道德的，無可奈何吧。有些事不是有愛便能解決的，在我們這裡愛倒變成了一切的根源。  
於是他就非常痛苦，自殺了。」

「我當時真的真的，很痛苦呢。這也是解釋了為什麼我的家什麼都沒有。因為我此生唯一需要的東西已經不在了，那我為什麼還需要其他東西呢？  
但我也明白在那之後日子還是得繼續，每天都有很多很多的事情，所以漸漸地，時間就...時間就幫我療癒一切了。」  
「宮選手現在幸福嗎？」  
「我很幸福喔。我一直都很幸福的。雖然他的事情是我的傷痛，但正因為有和他交往的那幾年，我才成為了世界第一幸福的人，我已經得到我一生的幸福。」

攝影師靜靜地看著宮侑抱起地上的書藉，收到衣櫃裡，又將攤在地上的隊服一件件仔細摺好，撫平回憶上的皺褶。在收到紅色那件隊服的時候，攝影師倏然開口：「如果給一個機會宮選手，讓您對您的伴侶說最後一段話，你會說什麼呢？」

宮侑罕有地沉默了。在得知伴侶是自己的兄弟時，他的心已經跟著死去了一半，在對方死後他更是忙著將對方拋出腦海，像是一隻刺蝟收起了刺，卻發現那個願意抱著他的人離去了，只好放出更多的刺保護自己。他不曾也不敢奢想，如果可以與對方說句話，那該說什麼？宮侑低頭凝視著手上紅當當的隊服，發現自己有好多好多想跟對方說的話，那些愛恨交加百感交集，一點一滴全都想跟對方分享。

宮侑棕色的瞳孔面對鏡頭，瞳孔中反映出點點星光。  
「嘿，你在另一個世界過得還好嗎？不要顧著吃飯糰囉，會變胖的。記得這件隊服嗎？你這蠢豬說高中畢業後不再打排球了，所以你沒得穿，但我可是選了你的號碼呢，讓我背負著我們的夢想，帶著我們兩人的執念挑戰世界吧。有些事我們孤身一人或難以做到，但我們能互補嘛，只要在一起，那我們就是無敵的。因為我們是最強的。

我們本來遇到的挑戰已經比別人多了。被人嘲笑性向，用一句同性戀便推翻了我們的努力，我們不也是這樣咬牙堅持過來了嗎？我們相愛並沒有錯，因為你是你，所以我才會喜歡。後來發現的血緣關係，就只能說是命運的捉弄。你不需要因為我們相愛而自責，愛是自由的，不應該因此而受束縛。我們是同性戀，我們是兄弟，這些都只是世界無聊的身份定義。但它們永遠都無法推翻我們的愛。現在你倒好，自己先跑一步留下我孤伶伶的，這次就讓你先走一步吧。你擱下的東西已成為了我的一切，而我將成為你走過餘生的道路**。感謝我吧蠢豬。」

像是倏然想起什麼，轉身拿起小櫃上兩人的合照，  
「抱歉呢攝影師大哥，好像忘記回答你稍早的問題了，這個人是我的雙胞胎兄弟，我的愛人，還有是我生命中很重要、最重要的人喔。

我愛你，宮治。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：這是我看到日本節目「可以跟拍到你家嗎？」其中一個故事後想到的。看到是雙胞胎的愛戀故事第一時間想起宮兄弟了。  
> 寫了很多對話，因為影片本身也是談話為主，但寫完後總覺得自己的人物和內心刻劃做得不夠。  
> 在這裡先附上連結：https://www.facebook.com/watch/?v=466209320606852  
> 很推薦大家去看，一定比我寫的好看，是挺沉重的，但接觸多點故事未嘗是件壞事！
> 
> *：出自五月天阿信的〈當每顆星星〉
> 
> **：出自センチミリメンタル的キヅアト，私心摘錄幾句：
> 
> 君の心臓を代わりに背負っていく  
> 由我來替你背負讓你的心臟繼續跳動的責任
> 
> 君が僕になる 僕が君になる  
> 由你來成為我 由我來成為你
> 
> 君が置いてったものばっかが  
> 你擱下的東西
> 
> 僕のいのちになったの  
> 全部成為了我的生命
> 
> 最後想再推推一首同樣是來自GIVEN的歌：冬のはなし  
> 整首歌就不摘錄了，全首都是在說宮兄弟啊...
> 
> 就這樣吧，歡迎大家留言反映或是單純聊天都可以，罵不倫戀的就算了，我沒有打算鼓吹不倫戀喔。只是覺得這個故事值得我們深思，就寫了。  
> 謝謝大家看到這裡。


End file.
